


Gonna Be Okay

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Moving on, gonna be okay.
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> for Half-a-Moon, 'aimless adventures'

"I think they'll be okay," Eclipse said as she flopped into her seat. Behind them, Arisbe was rapidly shrinking, its blues and greens blending together into a planet of their past. 

Eclair nodded. "Yeah, I think so. That... didn't quite happen how we wanted it to, but..." 

"It could have been a bit more elegant," Lumiere added. Eclair laughed. She hadn't even realized that Lumiere wasn't deep in a conversation with Whirblewind. 

The La Muse picked up more speed and by the time Eclipse finished her drink, Arisbe was gone and Lumiere was negotiating for gate usage. 

"Where are we going?" Eclair questioned. She felt like she'd just remembered how to breathe. It had to be the new body... She knew she'd get used to it. But she'd wanted a bit more time before... Before everything that happened. 

But Arisbe would be okay. They'd be okay. 

"Somewhere we can lay low," Eclipse said. "Work a bit, maybe try for something legit?" 

Lumiere didn't say anything as she pulled up a map. 

They were terrible at laying low. They were terrible at saying legitimate. 

But they could try... 

Who knew, maybe someday they'd get it right-- 

Maybe they'd finally be okay.


End file.
